


you whom bright Venus promised

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Blowjobs, Cock Piercing, Degradation kink if you squint REALLY hard, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I suppose it's probably safer to file it under:, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Name-Calling, Oops, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Throatfucking if you squint, jesus christ here we go, well i suppose the plot is simply that laurent wants to get RAILED and i can respect that, well technically it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: ‘Do you find Laurent attractive?’Nik frowned, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he settled on, ‘Objectively speaking? Yes.’‘Cool,’ Damen sounded relieved. ‘So, follow up to that, do you want to fuck him?’
Relationships: Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 145





	you whom bright Venus promised

**Author's Note:**

> uh, well. here's this, i suppose. this is a thing i decided to do.
> 
> big props, as always, to kodie for betaing this when it was _literally_ trash. the definition of a true friend sjkhdfks. that being said, it is also kodie's fault this exists. so i suppose you can all either blame her or give a big _thank u kodie!_ in the comments ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ that being said, apologies, this had a weird round of editing. if things seem weird or out of place, that's totally on me (pls feel free to point anything out, oops)
> 
> title and chunk at the end (you'll see) from ovid's _heroides_ \- paris to helen. (we're ignoring the implications of it, i just like the end part of the quote lol)

‘I have a question.’

Nik raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering his beer. ‘I don’t like that tone, Damen.’

‘Yeah,’ Damen hummed. ‘I don’t like it either.’

‘What’s up?’

Damen cleared his throat and glanced around, like he’d rather be anywhere else. ‘I hate to ask you this, but –’

‘Oh, I _really_ don’t like this.’

‘Shut up, we’re getting through it,’ Damen waved his hand dismissively. ‘Do you find Laurent attractive?’

Nik frowned, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he settled on, ‘Objectively speaking? Yes.’

‘Cool,’ Damen sounded relieved. ‘So, follow up to that, do you want to fuck him?’

Nik sighed and put his beer on the table, pushing his hands into his hair as he contemplated the direction this conversation was taking. ‘Dude, what?’ he asked eventually, looking back up to Damen.

‘I _said_ do you want to fuck him?’

‘Laurent, your boyfriend, who you love more than anyone, including me?’ Nik said. ‘That Laurent? Do I want to fuck _that_ Laurent?’

‘Yes.’

‘I –’

‘Okay, maybe I should explain,’ Damen interrupted, thankfully cutting Nik’s brain and mouth off from each other. ‘Laurent has been… well, not hinting. He wants to have a threesome, and I know this because he’s been getting bigger toys, and occasionally asks if I’d wear like… a second –’

‘I get the picture,’ Nik said loudly. ‘Why are you asking _me_ this?’

‘Because we also had a conversation the other day. He wants to do it, but he also wants it to be with someone he already knows and trusts, not some random person who might not listen if he says stop.’ Damen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘You’re the guy he trusts most, other than his brother, who is off the cards for very obvious reasons, so that makes you his first choice.’

‘He said that?’

Damen nodded. ‘There are other options, but I said I’d talk to you. I want him to feel good and safe, and if that means I have to have this awkward conversation with you, then I’m going to do it. I love him so much, and I just want him to be happy, even if that includes having your dick in his ass.’

‘Oh.’

‘Obviously, you don’t have to decide right now, but uh, think about it?’

‘Is this because we used to do this all the time anyway?’ Nik asked. ‘Like it won’t be the first time we’ve –’

‘But neither of us were dating any of them. Laurent is the love of my life, so it makes this a bit more serious, yeah?’

‘Yeah, I suppose.’

‘But anyway. Let me know,’ Damen said, picking up his beer again and unpausing the movie, leaving Nik to consider the proposition he’d just been handed.

***

‘We need to set ground rules.’

Damen pulled his phone back from his ear and stared at his screen. ‘Nik? Did you mean to call me?’

‘Literally who else would I be calling about a threesome?’

‘Oh,’ Damen sat up a little, earning a suspicious look from Laurent, who’d been lying with his head on Damen’s lap. ‘Yeah, I suppose I am the person you want for that.’

‘So as I was saying – we should set ground rules. Safe words, that kinda thing.’

‘Yeah, I agree. Do you – I can put you on speaker? Or do you want to do this in person?’

‘I think having a conversation over speaker about how to fuck your boyfriend to his liking is a bit…’ Nik trailed off. ‘Impersonal.’

Damen stifled a laugh, twirling a piece of Laurent’s hair around his finger. ‘Come over for dinner tomorrow?’

‘Sure, I’ll see you at seven.’

‘Alright, see you then,’ Damen agreed, putting his phone on the table beside him and relaxing back into the couch. Laurent had paused their movie. ‘Nik’s in.’

‘In for what?’ Laurent asked, tilting his head up to Damen. ‘Dinner, obviously.’

‘He’s coming over to discuss safe words and that kinda thing. He likes to be prepared.’

‘He…’ Laurent’s tongue darted out to his lips. ‘Oh, he’s _in_.’

‘Looks like you get your wish of being in the middle of a Laurent sandwich.’

Laurent laughed, taking Damen’s hand and bringing it to kiss his palm. ‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘I know you don’t like sharing. Thank you for letting me do this.’

‘Baby, if you wanted the moon, I’d find a way to get it for you. Two dicks in your ass is much easier.’

***

‘This isn’t going to be awkward for you, is it?’ Laurent asked, watching Nik pick at his dinner and separate the vegetables into groups.

‘What, this conversation or what’s going to come of it?’ Nik asked, glancing up.

‘Either.’

‘Well,’ Nik said ruefully, looking to Damen. ‘We’ve definitely had weirder conversations.’

‘But – the act?’

‘The only thing making me slightly hesitant is that it’s you,’ Nik shrugged. ‘I think you know as well as I do how Damen can be about you.’

‘How can I be?’ Damen asked.

‘Jealous,’ they said together.

Damen pursed his lips. They were right, all three of them knew it, but Damen wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of having it actively proven. ‘Look, I want this to be comfortable for Laurent, and you’re the best we’re gonna get. You can still say no.’

‘I’m not going to, though. I don’t have any other issues, so once we’re past that, I’ll be good.’

‘Okay,’ Laurent nodded. ‘Safe word is going to be _stop_.’

‘Stop?’

‘Stop. Damen already does if I say it when I want him to slow down, and also it’s very clear and to the point.’

‘That’s fair,’ Nik agreed. ‘How about we also throw in an extra, like _candle_ or something. Maybe a gesture too? In case speaking is… compromised?’

‘Like what? A peace sign?’ Laurent raised an eyebrow.

‘Sure. Stop, candle, peace sign. Damen?’

‘Good with me,’ Damen nodded. ‘When are we doing this?’

‘How does Friday work?’ Laurent suggested. ‘Just in case I need the weekend to recover.’

Nik turned to Damen. ‘Friday okay?’

‘Friday’s good,’ Damen said.

‘Look at that,’ Laurent said cheerfully. ‘How easy it is to sort a threesome these days.’

***

‘Hey,’ Damen greeted, standing aside to let Nik into the apartment. It was Friday. Damen had been actively fighting himself the whole day. ‘He’s in the bathroom.’

Nik hummed, stepping out of his shoes by the door and dropping his jacket over the couch as he walked past. ‘Is he nervous?’

‘I don’t know. He said we’re having dinner after though, so maybe?’

‘Do you think he’s so nervous he can’t eat, or that he’s nervous about shitting himself?’ Nik asked quietly.

Damen was thankful he’d kept his voice down. The last thing he wanted was Laurent to hear Nik saying something like that. ‘I think he might be more excited than nervous, but it’s probably contributing to it, yeah.’

Nik nodded. ‘Do you want me to leave you to talk to him for a moment?’

‘Uh, yeah, maybe. Help yourself to a drink or whatever. You can hang out on the couch or in our room, if you want.’

‘I’ll grab a drink and meet you in there.’

‘Cool,’ Damen said, heading through his and Laurent’s room to their bathroom. He knocked on the door. ‘Laurent?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Can I come in?’

‘Yeah.’

Damen opened the door slowly, slipping in and assessing the way Laurent was looking at himself in the mirror. His hands were relaxed where they were resting on the bathroom counter. His hair was braided back and out of the way, and his eyes were steady as he stared at himself. ‘Are you okay?’ Damen asked, resting a hip against the counter, giving Laurent his space.

‘I think so,’ Laurent drummed his fingers on the sink and stood up. ‘Yeah, I’m okay.’

‘Remember you don’t need to do anything, you can stop at any time, and we’ll listen to you,’ Damen put his hands on Laurent’s silk-covered hips. ‘You’re in control, yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ Laurent wound his arms around Damen’s shoulders, pushing his face into his chest. ‘I know.’

‘Is this nerves or excitement?’

‘I would argue excitement is nerves.’

‘I would agree.’

‘I just… I don’t want to be a disappointment,’ Laurent admitted, voice muffled by Damen’s shirt.

‘You won’t be a disappointment,’ Damen said soothingly, rubbing one of his hands over Laurent’s back in slow circles. ‘Don’t worry about us.’

‘I want you to have fun too, though.’

‘I have fun no matter what I’m doing with you, and Nik is easily pleased. You could probably poke him once in the balls and call it a day and he’d be happy with it.’

‘I know you’re probably joking but I’d be interested to try it.’

‘I dare you.’

Laurent drew back and pursed his lips. ‘What do I get in return?’

‘In return for you poking Nik once in the balls and saying, _“thanks for being here, let’s do it again some time”_?’ Damen hummed thoughtfully. ‘What do you want?’

‘Let me fuck you while Nik fucks me?’ Laurent batted his eyelashes.

‘Why is my ass now part of the equation?’

‘Mine will probably need a rest.’

‘I don’t think these two things level out.’

‘Fine,’ Laurent rolled his eyes. ‘Let me think on it.’

‘Okay,’ Damen pressed his lips to Laurent’s hair. ‘Ready to go?’

‘I’ll be out in a moment,’ Laurent pushed up to his toes to peck Damen’s cheek. ‘Thank you for letting me do this.’

‘I just want you to be happy, babe. You don’t need to thank me.’

‘I do. I love you.’

‘I love you,’ Damen released his hold on Laurent and stepped back, one hand on the door. ‘We’ll be out there. See you soon?’

Laurent nodded. ‘Soon.’

‘He okay?’ Nik asked, watching as Damen reappeared from the bathroom. He was standing beside the window, shirt abandoned, and looking out over the street below.

‘Yeah, he’ll be fine,’ Damen said, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the chair beside the wardrobe. He shucked off his sweatpants while he was there, then headed to the bed and sat on the edge. ‘Did you get tested?’

‘Of course. I’m a responsible adult.’

‘Clean?’

‘Like I said, responsible.’

‘Cool.’ Damen pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, sorting through it to find lube and a bunch of condoms – just in case Laurent changed his mind about… what he’d decided.

Nik watched him arrange them on the nightstand, but said nothing, just continued sipping his beer.

Then something came to Damen’s mind. ‘Hey,’ he said, settling on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. ‘Do you still have the…’ he gestured at Nik’s crotch area.

Nik raised an eyebrow. ‘Yes.’

‘Oh. He doesn’t know about that.’

‘Should be an interesting surprise for both of you, then.’

‘Why me?’

Nik shrugged. ‘It’s a surprise.’

‘I don’t like surprises.’

‘What a pity,’ Nik said drily, again looking to the bathroom as the door opened and Laurent came out.

Laurent cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘I don’t know how to start this,’ he said, looking between Damen on the bed, and Nik standing at the window, just in his jeans. Damen could see he was still buzzing with nervous energy, as his eyes glittered with excitement.

‘Come here, baby,’ Damen said, holding out a hand and watching the edge of Laurent’s silk dressing gown graze the top of his thighs. He rubbed a thumb over Laurent’s knuckles as he climbed to straddle Damen’s lap. ‘Remember you can say no or tell us to stop at any time, and we will.’

‘I know,’ Laurent nodded, settling on Damen’s lap. ‘Should Nik…’

‘Ignore him for now,’ Damen ran his hands up Laurent’s thighs comfortingly, smiling as Laurent’s hands landed on his chest. ‘He can wait.’

‘Surely that goes against the point of this exercise,’ Laurent said, sighing as one of Damen’s hands came around to the small of his back, before returning to his stomach to slowly untie the gown.

‘Trust me,’ Damen murmured into his collarbone. ‘He knows when to join.’

Laurent laughed a little. ‘Were you always starting off your college threesomes, hmm? Leaving poor Nik in the cold?’

‘No, usually there wasn’t really time to sort things like that,’ Damen ran his hands up Laurent’s chest, pushing the fabric from his shoulders to pool in his elbows.

‘What if I want you both now?’

‘Then you’re gonna have to be patient, because you’re mine, and I want you first.’

‘That’s a little rude,’ Laurent murmured, twisting his fingers into Damen’s hair. ‘Shouldn’t it be the polite thing to do to let Nik go first?’

‘Nik can get fucked.’

‘Yes, ideally.’

Damen huffed into Laurent’s neck and trailed his fingers down his back to his ass. He frowned when he hit something _definitely_ not flesh, and pulled back to look up at Laurent. ‘What did you do?’

‘I didn’t want to waste any time,’ Laurent shrugged. ‘It’s just a plug, it’s not the end of the world.’

‘But you _know_ I like opening you.’

‘Yeah, and you also take at least an hour to do it.’

‘God, you really haven’t changed,’ Nik said, appearing on the other side of the bed, drink abandoned somewhere in the room.

‘Has he always been like this?’ Laurent asked. ‘It’s like he enjoys _that_ more than actually fucking.’

‘It’s a courtesy thing, I suppose.’

Laurent hummed, turning back to Damen. ‘Who’s pulling it out? You or me or Nik?’

Damen narrowed his eyes, fingers finding the base of the plug and tugging on it, feeling the resistance as it pulled at Laurent’s rim. The base was… large. ‘How big is this thing?’

‘I don’t know. It’s that big one I got a few months back.’

‘The huge one?’

‘It’s not that huge.’

Damen gave him a flat look, adjusting his grip on the base and giving it another tug. ‘Relax.’

‘I am relaxed,’ Laurent protested, even as he dug his fingers into Damen’s shoulders as the bulb began stretching him and his hole gave way.

As the widest part passed, the rest of the plug slid out easily into Damen’s hand. ‘Honestly,’ he muttered, showing it to an interested Nik. ‘You think he has a size kink?’

‘I mean, I’m impressed,’ Nik said honestly. ‘Better get something in him so his hard work doesn’t go to waste.’

‘Yeah, Damen,’ Laurent agreed enthusiastically. ‘Get your cock in me.’

Damen laughed at the bluntness. ‘Fine,’ he said, pulling down the front of his boxer briefs and pulling out his dick. He adjusted himself a little, stroking himself to hardness as he positioned himself under Laurent, who had risen to his knees. ‘Ride it.’

Laurent kissed him deeply, nipping at his lips as he sunk easily onto Damen. ‘If you insist.’

‘Stop being a shit.’

‘Oh?’ Laurent asked, purposefully keeping a torturously slow pace as he rode Damen’s cock. ‘Nik, when are you coming to put Damen in his place?’

‘You’re eager,’ Nik muttered, rolling off the bed. He slid his jeans off and flung them to the window, stroking himself slowly as he walked around to Damen’s side of the bed.

Laurent turned to him as he stopped beside them, catching Nik’s hand as it moved on his dick, the tiny clinking noises he’d heard stopping with it. ‘Wait, what’s –’

‘Jesus Christ, Nik,’ Damen shook his head. ‘How many is that?’

‘Only four,’ Nik grinned, as Laurent’s mouth dropped, his focus now solely on the piercings. ‘One at the tip, three along the bottom.’

‘Can I...?’ Laurent asked, stilling completely on Damen’s lap. At Nik’s nod, he took the opportunity to run his fingers along them. ‘Oh,’ he said quietly, marvelling at the small gold balls lining the underside of Nik’s cock. ‘Damen, you should –’

‘Absolutely not, he’s already tried to get me to do it.’

‘Yeah, and you were all set to go until you had a needle an inch from your dick,’ Nik said, tilting his head as he watched Laurent touch them softly.

‘Yeah, because someone was holding a needle an _inch from my dick_ ,’ Damen hissed. ‘You’re lucky I had my nipples done, you’re a terrible influence.’

‘Wait, Nik got you to do them?’ Laurent asked, glancing between Damen’s piercings and Nik, finding another set of pierced nipples there. ‘God, _thank_ you.’

Nik laughed. ‘This is becoming the unsexist threesome I’ve ever had, and the majority have been with Damen, so that’s saying something.’

‘Hey!’ Damen protested. ‘I’m… sexy.’

‘Sure you are, bud,’ Nik said placatingly. He tilted his head the other way, and Damen knew he’d decided to get this thing moving. ‘Now,’ he said softly, firmly, in a voice Damen knew Laurent would respond to. ‘I want you to suck it.’

Sure enough, Laurent stopped and took his hand away, looking up to Nik as he very pointedly leaned towards him and licked the tip of his cock, nudging the ring in the end of it. He did it again, then wrapped his lips around it and moved further down, until the bars along the underside had vanished into his mouth.

Laurent’s eyes closed, and he made a low noise, slowly opening his eyes again, and keeping them on Nik as he started moving his head.

He was rolling his hips in tiny movements to keep Damen entertained, but Damen could tell his concentration was elsewhere as his head bobbed and cheeks hollowed around Nik’s dick.

‘We’re abandoning Damen,’ Nik said after a few moments, carding his fingers through Laurent’s hair. ‘Are you happy to be a cockwarmer for now? Or do we need to get you on your back so he can fuck you properly?’

Damen felt Laurent clench around him in response to the suggestion, and he looked up to Nik. ‘That.’

Nik nodded and stepped away from Laurent, a few thin strings of spit joining them and falling onto Laurent’s chin. ‘Edge of the bed, darling. You want me to fuck your throat?’

‘Gently,’ Laurent said, as he slipped his robe off, handing it to Nik to be put somewhere safe, while Damen manhandled him to position.

‘Gently,’ Nik agreed, waiting for Damen to be ready, before they penetrated Laurent in sync.

Damen looked over Laurent’s body as he kept his steady pace, thrusting into him. One of Laurent’s hands was now on Nik’s balls, as he continued to suck him dutifully. Damen reached for the other, twisting their fingers together and using his own free hand to grab at Laurent’s thigh to pull them closer together.

Laurent tightened his grip on Damen for a moment, clenching down on him as well. He moaned a little as Damen lowered his head to trail his lips over his skin, mouthing along the line of his neck.

‘Good boy,’ Nik murmured, catching Laurent’s hand and directing it to the base of his cock. ‘Focus on the tip, now.’

Damen slowed his thrusts as Nik looked up from Laurent to him. ‘Yeah?’ he asked. At Nik’s nod, Damen pulled out and sat back on his heels. ‘Laurent,’ he said softly, ‘baby, you need to sit up now.’

Laurent frowned as Nik pulled out from his mouth and turned to glare at Damen. His chin was now covered in spit and precum, and his voice was rough as he demanded, ‘Why?’

‘You know why.’

Laurent bit his lip, pushing himself up and moving closer to Damen further up the bed. ‘He’s bigger than you,’ he said, putting his hands on Damen’s shoulders, ready for Nik to scoot up behind him.

‘He’s not,’ Damen said flatly. ‘Trust me, we’ve compared.’

‘He _feels_ bigger.’

‘That’s because he pierced it. It’s an illusion.’

‘You know what’s not an illusion?’ Nik asked, casually slipping a few fingers into Laurent, if the hitch in his breath was anything to go by. ‘How good it feels inside.’

‘How would you know how good it feels inside?’ Damen asked, handing Nik the lube at his considering noise.

‘Well,’ Nik said, squirting a bit on his hand and doing something with it behind Laurent’s back. ‘I’ve fucked enough people who told me so,’ he handed the tube back, ‘and also, I’ve a pierced dick in _my_ ass.’

Damen rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you have.’

‘Why are you saying that like you don’t believe me?’ Nik pushed Laurent up a little, adjusting his position.

‘Who?’

‘Makedon.’

_‘Makedon?’_ Damen screeched. ‘My uncle, Makedon?’

‘You’re not related, it’s fine.’

‘Oh my god, Nik, I didn’t need to know _my uncle Makedon_ has his dick pierced.’

Nik grinned. ‘Anyway, as I was saying –’ he pushed up into Laurent in one motion. ‘It’s good.’

Laurent groaned, digging his fingers into Damen’s shoulders. ‘Fuck, he’s not wrong.’

Nik winked at Damen over Laurent’s shoulder, starting to set a steady pace as he fucked into him. ‘Now,’ he said, that same commanding tone coming back. ‘I’m going to come in you, and once I do, we’re going to move a little bit, and Damen’s going to help me fuck you. Okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Laurent sighed as Damen grabbed both their cocks in one had to stroke in time with Nik’s rhythm. ‘Fuck, you two are basically one mind, huh?’

‘We’ve had a lot of practice,’ Damen said, catching Laurent’s jaw with his fingertips and bringing their mouths together, swallowing Laurent’s moans and gasps as Nik sped up, chasing his own orgasm rather than helping Laurent to his.

Laurent grabbed Damen’s hand to stop him, holding still as Nik bit into his shoulder. ‘Wait,’ he breathed. ‘Wait, wait, wait.’

‘It won’t be the only time,’ Damen said, leaning in to brush his lips over Laurent’s throat. ‘I promise.’

Laurent’s grasp weakened, and Damen took that as a sign to keep going. He kept the steady pace going, even after Nik had clearly come, until Laurent came in his hand, pulling him over with him.

The three of them stilled, chests heaving, and despite the fog in Damen’s head, he had a brief moment of clarity where he realised he wasn’t as jealous as he thought he’d be. It hadn’t even occurred to him to feel it. He’d been denying it to Nik and Laurent all week, but of course he was going to be jealous about his best friend fucking the love of his life.

He knew Laurent was enjoying this though, he knew he was helping scratch an itch, and that was really all Damen wanted. Laurent was happy, and Damen was too. There would probably be a line Damen wouldn’t want them to cross, but right now, the three of them were content, and that line felt much further away than Damen had expected.

Damen smiled, tilting Laurent’s face towards him again, kissing him quickly before Laurent fell forward and rested his head against his shoulder. ‘Having fun yet?’ he asked.

Laurent’s laughter was muffled against his skin, and he glanced up with a look of consideration. ‘Maybe just a little.’

‘Just a little?’ Nik asked. ‘We’re aiming for more than a little here.’

‘I’m sure you’ll find your groove,’ Laurent mumbled, shifting a little uncomfortably as Nik slid out and moved away from him.

‘Do you need anything?’ Damen asked.

‘I’m okay for now,’ Laurent said, even as he took the glass of water Nik appeared beside him with, draining it in two long sips.

‘Best to stay hydrated,’ Nik murmured. ‘Just in case.’

‘Why just me?’

‘You’re doing most of the work.’

Laurent hummed in agreement. ‘We do the fun bit now, right?’

‘Was the rest not fun?’ Damen asked, slightly affronted. He thought they’d been doing pretty good so far.

‘Well, yes, but you never call the appetiser the star of the meal, do you?’

‘Sometimes you do.’

‘But not this one,’ Laurent pressed his lips to his chest. ‘How do we do this?’

‘Damen can have your front,’ Nik said. ‘I don’t think he’d enjoy me making out with you too much.’

‘I wouldn’t mind if he made out with _you_ ,’ Laurent said consideringly.

‘Interesting.’ Nik’s eyes slid to Damen. ‘Are you staying there or what?’

Damen rolled his eyes and shuffled away from Laurent, moving to the headboard, slightly slouched and supporting himself with a mass of pillows, legs out in front of him. ‘Stretch him a bit.’

Nik raised an eyebrow as he sat on the bed, following Laurent up to where he was straddling Damen’s hips again. ‘Are you giving orders now? You hate doing that.’

‘Nikandros,’ Damen said lowly. ‘Put your fingers in my boyfriend’s ass, or I’ll do it for you.’

Nik set his jaw, but tilted his head in acquiescence and leaned forward to grab the lube again. He squirted some on his hand, as he settled behind Laurent and wasted no time, if the short gasp from him was anything to go by. ‘What else?’

‘Laurent, baby,’ Damen murmured, rubbing a hand over Laurent’s lower back, ‘lean forward. Give him more space.

Laurent nodded, folding his arms under his head as he leaned on Damen’s chest. ‘Do you want me to do anything?’

‘Not right now,’ Damen said, looking over to Nik. ‘Work up to stretching him with a fist. He can take it.’

‘You’re into fisting?’ Nik sounded impressed. ‘We’re at four fingers already.’

‘Does it feel good, baby?’

Laurent nodded again. ‘Not as good as a cock, though.’

‘I know. Soon.’

They were silent for a few moments, as Nik stretched Laurent more, as per Damen’s orders. Damen knew, however, the exact moment Nik had all his fingers inside and was working on his knuckles, because Laurent gave a low, drawn out moan.

‘Well done,’ Damen murmured, trailing his fingers from Laurent’s back down to his hole, where Nik’s hand was mostly inside. He hummed in approval as Nik’s hand slipped in up to his wrist. ‘Well done,’ he repeated.

‘Damen,’ Laurent whined, shifting his hips against Damen’s pelvis, his cock already leaving trails of precome over Damen’s skin. His breath was shaky as Nik pulled his hand out just as slowly, leaving Laurent’s hole stretched over his knuckles, before he pushed his hand in again.

‘God, look at that,’ Nik said, a little in awe. ‘You swallow my hand like it’s nothing. Does it feel good?’

Laurent nodded, pushing against Damen again and making a small noise. ‘So good.’

‘Good. I think Damen might have bigger hands than me as well. No wonder mine is so easy.’ Nik rotated his arm a little, hand barely twisting inside Laurent, but nonetheless getting a quiet moan for his efforts.

‘Is he ready?’ Damen asked after a moment of watching Nik move his fist slowly in and out.

Nik nodded, maintaining eye contact and smirking a little as he withdrew his hand completely to another moan from Laurent.

‘Okay,’ Damen nudged Laurent’s head up with his other hand. ‘Laurent, I need you to move up so I can fuck you.’

Laurent pushed up, looking a little disgruntled, like Damen had disturbed him from a nap. ‘Okay,’ he said, rising to his knees a bit so Damen could shift himself into position and slip easily into his ass. ‘Underwhelming,’ Laurent announced haughtily, but there was a hint to his voice that said he was nervous.

‘I know,’ Damen whispered. ‘You’ll be fine.’

Laurent gave a short nod and leaned forward again. ‘Nik, you’re up.’

‘I sure am,’ Nik agreed drily. ‘Ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’

Damen shifted his attention completely to Laurent, locking eyes as Nik moved around. There was a brief look of confusion on Laurent’s face, before it was replaced with slight disinterest.

‘That better be a finger, or you felt much bigger when there was nothing else in me,’ Laurent said flatly.

‘Fuck, he’s an impatient little shit, isn’t he?’ Nik muttered.

Laurent grinned, before his grin was replaced with a gasp, as Nik nudged the head of his cock against his hole, and started pushing in.

‘Oh, _shit_ ,’ Damen hissed. He could feel the balls of Nik’s piercings rubbing the underside of his own cock and _fuck_ , alright, that was – _fuck_. ‘Nik –’

‘I told you they were a good investment,’ Nik said, holding for a moment and rocking back and forth a little to tease Damen as well as Laurent. ‘All the way, now.’

Laurent nodded, his eyes shut tight as Nik breached him as far as he could. He let out a short, sharp breath, reaching under himself to try and feel where Nik and Damen were pushed tight together inside him. ‘Oh, f-f- _fuck_ ,’ he breathed, fists clenched on Damen’s chest.

‘How is it?’ Damen asked, rubbing his thigh soothingly.

‘God, it’s so good,’ Laurent said, biting his lip as he smiled to himself. ‘I’m so full, Damen.’

‘I know, baby, I can feel it.’

‘Are you ready?’ Nik asked, shifting Laurent to sit up a bit, and plastering himself against Laurent’s back.

Laurent nodded. ‘Move.’

Nik exchanged a glance with Damen, and that glance meant more than _let’s do this_. Nik wanted to know if Laurent was _good_ , if he’d be okay with more than just that, and any lingering doubts Damen had about doing this with Nik disappeared.

There hadn’t been _many_ doubts. Damen was always worried about people hurting Laurent, about them breaching his boundaries without considering where they were. He was _still_ a little jealous of Nik doing this, even if Damen said he wasn’t and had come _mostly_ to that conclusion, but Nik was obviously the right choice for this. He was cautious, tender. Caring.

Damen nodded. _Do what you will, I’ll tell you if you need to stop._

Nik nodded once back. His hand appeared on Laurent’s hip, teasing his cock for a moment, as he started rocking inside him, moving Laurent a little as well to get more movement inside him. His hand slipped up Laurent’s chest, pinching his nipple and being rewarded with a small, keening noise from Laurent.

Damen pushed himself to sit up more, so he and Nik were level, with Laurent sandwiched between them. He pulled Laurent’s face down to kiss him, a steadying hand on his hip as he wound his arms around Damen’s neck.

Nik’s hand moved over Laurent’s waist and back up, over his shoulder and to his sternum, before drawing it up again. ‘Look at you,’ he murmured, two of his fingers slipping into Laurent’s mouth, the other three wrapping lightly around his throat, tilting his jaw up. ‘Such a good boy, taking us both.’

Laurent whimpered, eyes dark as his lids closed over them. His arms tightened further around Damen’s neck, nails digging into the flesh at the top of his spine.

‘Are you okay, baby?’ Damen asked quietly. ‘Is it too much?’

Laurent shook his head, clenching pitifully around them to drive his point home. A low moan rose from his throat, leaking out around Nik’s fingers.

‘Of course, it’s not,’ Nik agreed, pushing his hips up a little more, his cock sliding over Damen’s inside Laurent, piercings rubbing deliciously against him. ‘He can easily fit us both, hmm?’ Nik drew his lips along Laurent’s shoulder, looking up to Damen under his lashes. ‘Your lover knows what he’s doing.’

Damen had forgotten the way Nik had with words. It had been a while since they’d done this, but it felt like they were falling back into old patterns, as he leaned forward and took Nik’s chin in his fingers, biting his lip and kissing into his mouth. ‘I told you he would be like this, my gorgeous, perfect boy.’

‘Perfect,’ Nik echoed, taking his fingers from Laurent’s mouth and drawing them across his cheek to pull his face towards him. ‘So good to us, such a good little slut.’

Laurent opened his mouth a little, his eyes closing for a moment as he ground down on them. ‘Am I?’ he breathed, chasing Nik’s fingers across his face, capturing them and nipping at his fingertips. ‘A good slut?’

‘The best,’ Nik agreed. ‘What do you think, Damen?’

Damen never liked using _that_ word for Laurent, but dammit, they were doing this, and he was doing this for Laurent. He’d only seen him this turned on, this _wanting_ it a few times before, and Damen was going to make this the best sex of his life, even if it included Nik. And calling the love of his life a slut. ‘Yes,’ he crooned. ‘The best by far.’

‘The best,’ Laurent echoed, moaning as Damen slipped his hand down to Laurent’s cock, curling his hand around it lightly and jerking him a few times. Laurent twisted his hand into Damen’s hair, as he mouthed along Laurent’s shoulder to bite at the junction of his neck.

Damen hummed, pumping his hips shallowly as he licked and sucked Laurent’s skin, marking him in a way he knew Laurent liked. He’d often find Laurent idly touching those spots in the days after, smiling a little to himself as he did so. Tomorrow, Laurent would have options to graze his fingertips over, many memories of their exploits today.

Laurent was moaning as Nik and Damen alternated their rhythm of fucking inside him, grasping Damen with one hand and Nik with the other, holding on for dear life. He was rock hard in Damen’s hand, making the smallest of thrusts into it as he tried to gain some kind of friction, anything to heighten what he was already feeling.

Damen took the hint, pushing his thumb to the slit to dip his nail in a little, and putting more effort into fucking him as well as he could. The pull of Nik’s piercings against his cock were driving him insane and Damen couldn’t help but wonder what they felt like.

But now wasn’t the time to find out. Damen was close, and he could tell Laurent was too. Even Nik was looking like he was starting to tire.

‘Laurent, baby,’ Damen said, reaching down to cup Laurent’s balls for a moment, before he dragged his fingers back up along his length. ‘Do you want us to come inside?’

Laurent nodded wordlessly, hanging his head against Damen’s shoulder, writhing uselessly between him and Nik.

With a low moan, Nik came first, heat filling Laurent as Damen helped push it in. He pulled out quickly and rolled away in a move he and Damen had used several times before.

It gave Damen the chance to roll Laurent onto his back, now able to fuck him deeper and faster with Nik out of the way.

Laurent’s legs wrapped around his waist out of reflex, pulling him down with one hand to kiss him properly, tongue slipping into Damen’s mouth, and using his other hand to jerk himself off in time with Damen’s thrusts.

As they fell back into their rhythm, with Damen knowing exactly where to aim to get Laurent off quickly and efficiently, it didn’t take long before he was coming with a gasp, and clenching tight enough to take Damen with him.

Damen collapsed at Laurent’s side, breathing heavy as he came down from his orgasm. He rubbed his hand over Laurent’s stomach out of habit. ‘You okay?’ he mumbled.

Laurent patted his arm in response. _Better than ever_.

‘I’m good too, thanks for asking,’ Nik muttered.

‘How you doing, buddy?’

‘Great, you?’

‘Yeah, good, dude.’

‘Awesome.’

Damen pushed himself to his elbow and looked down at Laurent. He was smiling lazily, eyes on Damen as he hovered. ‘I’m good,’ Laurent murmured, reaching up with his spare hand to cup Damen’s cheek. ‘Promise.’

‘Good,’ Damen pressed his lips to Laurent’s forehead. ‘Shower and food?’

‘Mm, you’re with me. I don’t think I can move.’

‘I’m not surprised.’

‘I’ll be in the guest bathroom,’ Nik said, rolling from the bed and heading for the door.

‘’Kay, bye,’ Laurent said, waving in the vague direction of Nik. ‘Seriously, Damen, I don’t think I can move.’

‘Is that a “please move me to a shower” I hear?’

‘Hear whatever you want,’ Laurent sighed, pushing up to sit on the bed. His face contorted in slight discomfort. ‘But we’re going to shower.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Damen said. He climbed off the bed and came around behind Laurent, scooping him into his arms and heading to their bathroom. ‘What do you want to eat?’

Laurent made a considering noise. ‘Just a fuckton of cheesecake.’

***

‘I’m honestly offended you made me get actual food,’ Laurent said, even as he stabbed several pieces of pasta and shoved them in his mouth.

‘You still got to order cheesecake, it’s just not a meal on its own,’ Damen said, nudging a bottle of water closer to Laurent’s arm.

‘It is if I eat an entire cheesecake.’

‘Cheesecake isn’t a meal.’

‘Damen, let the man have a fucking cheesecake once in a while,’ Nik said, gesturing at him with a slice of pizza. ‘It’s not going to hurt him.’

‘Trust me,’ Damen said flatly. ‘His stomach wouldn’t cope with an entire cheesecake.’

Nik glanced to Laurent. ‘I retract my earlier statement for Damen’s sake.’

‘Oh, come _on_ ,’ Laurent whined. ‘Let them have cake! And by them I mean me.’

‘Cake yes, cheesecake no,’ Damen nodded to Laurent’s food. ‘Eat.’

‘Fine,’ Laurent rolled his eyes.

‘Anyway,’ Nik cleared his throat. ‘Thoughts on… that? How are we feeling?’

‘I’m good. My ass kinda hurts but whatever,’ Laurent shrugged.

‘I’m honestly a little curious about those piercings,’ Damen said.

‘Getting them?’ Nik asked. ‘I can recommend you my piercer –’

‘No… not like that.’

Nik tilted his head. ‘Oh? Really?’

‘They were pretty fun,’ Laurent murmured. ‘I give you permission, if you want to.’

‘You just want to watch, don’t you?’ Damen asked.

‘My ass deserves a rest every now and then. It’s up to you and Nik, though.’

‘Once more for old time’s sake, huh?’ Nik teased. ‘Not today though.’

‘No, obviously not. We’ll talk.’

‘Well, they’re not going anywhere.’

‘Great,’ Damen said, letting the conversation drop so they could focus on their food, and the movie they’d stuck on to have in the background.

Later, after Nik had left, and they’d gone to bed, Laurent lifted his head from Damen’s chest a little to get his attention. ‘You know,’ he said, ‘I had fun tonight.’

‘I know you did,’ Damen said, putting his book down and watching Laurent. ‘I feel like there’s a _but_ in there.’

Laurent hummed, drumming his fingers against Damen’s side, arm thrown over his stomach. ‘It was something I wanted to do, and now I’ve done it.’

‘Right.’

‘ _But_ …’

‘But..?’

‘I don’t think I want to do it again. Not soon, anyway.’

‘Really?’ Damen was surprised – he would’ve thought it would be the opposite.

‘Yeah,’ Laurent nodded a little. ‘It made me realise how much I love being with just you. You know me and what I want, what I _need_. You gave me a gift today, but you’re all I need, I think.’

‘You think?’ Damen joked. ‘That’s comforting.’

‘Shut up, we’re having a moment.’

‘Sorry. Go on?’

‘That was all I wanted to say.’

‘Oh.’ Damen smiled. ‘Well. I’m glad you had fun. All I want is for you to be happy and content.’

‘And you’re exactly what I need to be happy and content,’ Laurent said, putting his head back against Damen’s shoulder and snuggling into his side. ‘Thank you for being so good to me.’

‘Yeah,’ Damen said quietly. ‘Of course. Do you want to go to sleep now? I can turn my light off.’

‘No, it’s okay.’

‘Do you want me to read to you?’

‘Mm.’ Laurent’s eyes were already closed. ‘That would be nice.’

‘Okay,’ Damen said. ‘Love you.’

‘Love you.’

Damen smiled, picking up his book again. He watched Laurent for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest, the twitch of his mouth as he settled against Damen’s side. Damen took a breath. ‘“Neither a harsh storm nor a lost way brought me; it was the cause of such a voyage, from the beginning my ships were on a course that only took them to Taenarus, and do not think that I come as a merchant, plying the sea-lanes with a hull filled with goods – what I have, may the gods keep.”’

Laurent made a soft noise, his brow furrowing for a moment before he shifted his head and let out a sigh.

Damen waited a moment before he continued. ‘“Nor have I travelled to see the sights in your Greek towns – the kingdom from which I sail has cities that are richer by far. It is for you that I have come, it is you whom bright Venus promised for my bed,”’ Damen read softly. ‘“You alone were the one desire of my heart even before you were known to me.”’

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, big props to you, love your work.
> 
> a nice and very accidental segue there, but if you love _my_ work, you can chuck me a follow on [twitter](http://twitter.com/daamiaanos) or [tumblr](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com)! or just send me an ask and yell. that is also more than welcome.


End file.
